bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 17 (UK)
is the seventeenth series of Big Brother (UK). This season saw the return of the house being rebuilt. Since the show moved to their current location in 2002, the house has stayed the same with the rooms occasionally being changed. Over the past months leading up to the premiere, a second house was built next door to the current house with a hallway separating the two. The House On February 2nd, 2016 it was revealed that a planning application had been made towards the Hertsmere Borough Council, confirming that Endemol had applied for an extension to the Big Brother UK house. Within the documents it had been teased that a second house would be constructed, alongside a second garden. Both the evictions set and eye studio were both demolished after Celebrity Big Brother 17 had concluded. On March 18th of the same year it was announced that the application had gone through, with the outdoor set being smaller than previously. The first house pictures were released on June 2nd, 2016 and revealed, featuring a 70's-style themed house, with a black, white, yellow and pink aesthetic. The main house featured a large living room, featuring a yellow circular couch and pink stools with black and white stripy flooring and has been merged with the kitchen, including the door to the diary room situated at the back of the kitchen. The stair-case was also moved more into the centre position at the back of the living room. The room also features black and pink neon panels, as well as 70s-styled ceiling lights. There's one singular bedroom that features four double beds and four singular beds, also featuring a make-up table, where Housemates can do their make-up. The room also features a black and white leathery aesthetic. The garden is shared by both the main and "Others" house and features a large section of astro-turf, 3 sets of deck-chairs, a pool and hot-tub and a smoking area. BB17UK-Bathroom.png|Bathroom BB17UK-Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom BB17UK-Garden.jpg|Garden-Main House BB17UK-Living Area.png|Living Area-Main House BB17UK-Make-up Table.jpg|Make-Up table Twists *'Second House:' For the first time, other than a secret room or the house next door, a second house similar in size to the first was built right next door. *'The Others:' Six contestants in the second house known as "The Others" were not housemates. Every week The Others targeted the housemates in order to become a housemate themselves. *'Annihilation Week:' During Week 6 the voting switched from the public to housemates. Over the week three evictions took place with housemates voting in different ways. On Day 34, the housemates had to unanimously decide who should be evicted immediately other than the individual who would be voted out. On Day 36, all remaining housemates were given the opportunity to hit a button for £20,000. The housemate who pressed the button first would have the sole vote to evict one other housemate. Finally, on Day 39, the public voted to save rather than evict. The six housemates with the most votes would vote to evict one of the bottom three housemates. *'Surprise Eviction: '''On Day 48, two days before the finale, the Housemates were to play in a game where they would find out what the public thought of them through voting. At the final round of the game, two housemates were told that they were the least popular Housemates, and were then evicted without prior warning. Housemates The Others Others History ''This is not a complete list, if you have more information let admin User:Scoop21 know. Thank you. Others Tasks Main House Tasks Nominations History Game History Trivia * Not counting walkings or ejections, this is the first and so far only season of Big Brother UK to feature a male first evictee. * This is the first Big Brother series to feature a second whole house. * So far this is the only season of Big Brother UK to not have any late-entering housemates. References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons